wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 1 twink
Twinking used to be fairly common prior to Wrath of the Lich King, and even so after. Level 1 twinking, both pre- and post-WotLK, is quite rare. Level 1 twinking requires using gear without a level requirement coupled with high level enchants. It is usually gear that is available from the very start of the game. While creating a level 1 twink is relatively easy, to become a true force to be reckoned with, it will cost a lot of gold and time. Limitations With the exception of the new Heirloom items, all gear that can be obtained and equipped onto a level 1 character generally has NO stat bonus, as it is either Junk or Common gear. Although there is gear that can be applied to level 1 characters, it cannot be obtained as quests for such gear usually do have level requirements. However, Enchanting and other professions are what level 1 twinks are mainly based on. Patch Changes 2.4.2 This patch introduced a big nerf to Goblin Rocket Boots, which had obtained a minimum Engineering level requirement of 225, which is unreachable until level 20. 2.4.3 This patch generally wiped out almost all level 1 twinks, specifically dodge twinks. Prior to this patch, twinks were able to stack dodge enchants and items to be completely unhittable, as the twinks would Dodge all attacks. This was possible due to the formula for dodge ratings being very generous to low levels since such formulas were level based. Blizzard nerfed this by changing the formula so that all characters under level 34 now gained dodge percentage at the same rate as level 34 characters. 3.0.3 During this patch the Wrath of the Lich King expansion went live and introduced the Bind to Account 'Heirloom' items, that scale with level and are very powerful for level 1 twinks. The items include shoulders, weapons and trinkets. There's also a , which makes the acquiring of the PvP trinket much easier. 3.1 Many major enchantment (the true source of a twinks power) were given level requirements making them unusable at level one. The head enchanting librams, the leg armor kits, and the old Naxxaramas and WotLK resilience shoulder enchants were the major nerfs. However, since these changes affect all lower levels, we will still see level 1 twinks practicing this existential WoW exercise (as Ratherbrute so eloquently stated in a wowinsider.com - it's now wow.com - interview). We will just no longer see them with 1300 health, 100+ spell power, or 105% crit ratings 3.2 The new patch introduces a feature to turn off all experience gains ingame - what a cool thing for twinks. Now with that option enabled there is no longer a need to avoid exploring, killing mobs or doing quests. There are some new heirloom chestpieces and weapons, too. 3.3 This patch allowed Rogues to Dual wield at level 1, giving a huge advantage to level 1 Rogue twinks. Warlocks can now also summon their imp at level one. Also you won't become dazed anymore at level 1 which helps to explore. Why are they so powerful? Level 1 twinks are potentially able to wipe out any character up to about 15 (buffed) and 25 (unbuffed) provided they are not twinked themselves. The reason for this is that stats are calculated differently at level 1. A level 1 with 12 crit rating gains 22% critical strike chance, as opposed to under 10% higher levels receive. A full agility build can get a good 75% crit chance and a good 85% dodge. A balanced build can get 50% Dodge, 50% crit, and a solid 15 DPS. Perhaps the only statistics NOT affected by level are Intellect and Stamina, and as such your health is probably the only thing that needs to be watched in battle. How to get started? So you're thinking about making your own level 1 twink or twinking your bank alt? No problem. First of all, you will need a lot of money and some help from friends (and one of them should be a warlock). Choose your class first. Of course, the obvious and most popular choice for a level 1 twink is a rogue but other classes (including casters) are also viable, though their survivability and power varies. One of the most important things for a level 1 twink is the experience bar. Since you only need 400 XP to ding to level 2, you have to be very careful because uncovering most parts of your map awards you with 45-55 XP. So be sure to get to the battlemasters and turn off XP gains as soon as possible. Since you are not going to spend the rest of your life in the city like a casual bank alt, you have to find a good place to duel low level players. For Alliance players, the best place is Goldshire and you can go there on foot from Stormwind City. Alternatively, you can go a bit further to Sentinel Hill in Westfall or Thelsamar in Loch Modan, since players in the 12-20 level range (your primary targets) are usually questing there. For Horde players, the choice is easier. The best place is without a doubt Crossroads. When you get to your destination, you can learn the flight path and later easily move between this place and your capital. Both factions can also twink in Ratchet, but the Alliance players should go there by boat from Booty Bay, so they can have a permanent way back to Stormwind City through a flight master. Gear Any gear that has no level requirement or is not a quest reward can be used (excluding the starting clothes, since they cannot be enchanted), but the most notable and the best in slot items are listed below. Remember that all the gear, aside from (or Alliance), , and the Brewfest Hats, is non-soulbound or BoE, and thus can be found in the Auction House or traded between characters. This information is crucial, since if you accidentally ding with your twink, you will be able to send most of the equipment to another level one character, making him/her your new twink. Head Neck Shoulders Back Chest Shirt Wrists Hands Belt Legs Feet Fingers Trinket Main Hand Off Hand Ranged Ammo Tabards Enchants Below are enchants that will, at level 1, essentially make your twink what it is. Can be enchanted by Enchanters, unless otherwise stated. Since most items are below item level 35, they cannot have Burning Crusade enchants, and will have to settle for the best, and the more expensive, Pre-BC twink enchants. Remember that it's up to you which enchants to choose, however, a good mix of stamina and DPS/caster enchants is recommended. Stamina twink *Head: Removed in 3.1 *Shoulders: Removed in 3.1 *Back: or *Chest: *Bracer: *Gloves: *Legs: on *Boots: *Shield: *Weapon: , , or *2H Weapon: *Ranged: Removed in 3.1 DPS twink *Head: Removed in 3.1 *Shoulders: Removed in 3.1 *Back: *Chest: or *Bracer: *Gloves: or *Legs: on *Boots: *Shield: or , which is made by someone with blacksmithing. *Weapon: , , or *2H Weapon: or or *Ranged: Removed in 3.1. Caster twink *Head: Removed in 3.1 *Shoulders: Removed in 3.1 *Back: *Chest: is available to twinks with , for those without use or . *Bracer: or *Gloves: or *Legs: on *Boots: or *Weapon: or or Speed enchant Useful for travelling or exploring. *Boots: - gives 8% extra run speed. Tips Learn your twink's strengths and weaknesses. You will have a limited number of abilities to use, so learn exactly when to heal, or when to attack. Learn how to defeat different classes. If you are melee, mages and hunters will kite you. Paladins will heal themselves. Rogues will attempt to run away and stealth, wasting your cooldowns. Pick your target. While three-shotting level 5 players is fun, it isn't impressive. Look out for higher level players (15-25) with bad gear or seemingly limited skills to pick on. Avoid players with heirlooms. Find other level 1 twinks to duel: these can be challenging and fun. Always be open and explain how you got titles / loot. Be patient to those who accuse you of hacking or cheating. Professions and Skills *All twinks can level their weapon skills to a maximum of 5/5 easily - just remember to have xp turned off! *Rogues can not learn lockpicking or poisons. *At level one, you can not learn Engineering, Leatherworking, Enchanting, Tailoring, Blacksmithing, Alchemy, Jewelcrafting, Riding or Fishing. *Mining: Easy to level. No need to run around and gather just send enough ore and smelt your way up to 150. Grants only 5 stamina (50hp), so may be useful for caster twinks. *Skinning: Need to run around a bit. Watch out for other people's 'leftovers' especialy in the staring zones where most players havn't the skinning profession. Find dead mobs or follow a friend and skin. Master of Anatomy (rank 2) grants 6 critical strike rating which is 11% crit. This is easily combined with levelling Herbalism. *Herbalism: Very important, as Lifeblood is an awesome mana-free heal - 480hp over 5 seconds can be half of your total life. Like Skinning, have a friend protect you while looking for herbs - make sure you have xp turned off. Learn to use Lifeblood wisely, as it does not heal immediately. *First aid: Very important. Mail yourself cloth and level yourself to level 225, when you can use Heavy Runecloth Bandage. Remember that damage cancels the healing, so learn to use them wisely. *Cooking: Unimportant. Going all the way up to 425 requires a lot of farming. You have to visit Dalaran to learn grandmaster cooking. You can't reach 450 because the Black Belly and the Great Feast receipe go grey at 425 and there aren't any non daily receipes that can take you further and you can't do dailies. You can learn to cook your own Savory Deviate Delight and make Basic Campfires. *At level one your class trainer can teach you: Battle Shout (warrior), Devotion Aura (paladin), Track Beasts (hunter), Rockbiter Weapon (shaman), Stealth (rogue), Mark of the Wild (druid), Power Word: Fortitude (priest), Arcane Intellect (mage), and Immolate (warlock). Consumables The following are temporary buffing items, or otherwise combat affecting items that can be used at level 1. * - Increases your movement speed for 30 seconds by 4%. Stacks up to 5 times. * - Can only be applied to Formal Dangui. Absorbs 400 damage every 90 seconds for one hour. * - Increases Strength by 4 for 1 hour. Battle Elixir. * - Regenerates 2 health every 5 sec for 1 hour. Guardian Elixir. * - Increases armor by 50 for 1 hour. Guardian Elixir. * - Increases the target's Armor by 60 for 30 min. * - Increases the target's Spirit by 3 for 30 min. * - Increases physical damage by 1 for 10 min. * - Restores 70-90 health. (instant, 2 min potion cooldown) * - Restores 18 to 30 health. (instant, 2 min non-potion cooldown) * - Instantly restores 100/110/120 life. (instant, 2 min non-potion cooldown, conjured by a warlock) * - Restores 140-180 mana. (instant, 2 min potion cooldown; a reward for an Alliance quest in Dun Morogh) * - Restores 60 mana. (instant, 3 min non-potion cooldown) * - Restores 100 mana. (instant, 3 min non-potion cooldown) * - Releases the energy stored within the Power Core increasing damage done by magical spells and effects by up to 15 for 30 sec. (2 min non-potion cooldown) * - Releases the energy stored within the Power Core increasing damage done by magical spells and effects by up to 25 for 30 sec. (2 min non-potion cooldown) * - Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by a small amount for 10 minutes. (for blood elves only; the small amount is 10, and the effect leaves a debuff lowering your spirit by 5 for 20 minutes after it wears off) * - Increases Stamina by 20 for 15 min and increases the drinker's desire to converse. (you need to be summoned to Halaa to get this) * - Increases Stamina by 15 for 15 min and gets you drunk to boot! * , , , , , , , , , , , , , , - Restores 61 health over 18 sec. Must remain seated while eating. If you spend at least 10 seconds eating you will become well fed and gain 2 Stamina and Spirit for 15 min. (does not stack with Rumsey Rum) * - Eat me. (random buff or debuff effect; it can heal you instantly, but it can also reduce your stamina and strength or make you asleep for 30 seconds) * - Restores 874 health over 27 sec. Must remain seated while eating. (great alternative to bandages) * - Heals 2000 damage over 8 sec. (requires First Aid 225 to use) * - Increase sharp weapon damage by 2 for 1 hour. * - Increase the damage of a blunt weapon by 2 for 1 hour. * - Hurls a fiery ball that causes 14 to 22 Fire damage and an additional 2 Fire damage over 4 sec. (these drop from Kobold Geomancers in Elwynn Forest) * - Inflicts 28 to 32 Fire damage in a 3 yard radius. (a reward for an Alliance quest in Elwynn Forest) * - Transforms the target into a Leper Gnome, reducing its melee and spell damage by 40 and its movement rate by 20% for 12 sec. (an engineering schematic from Gnomeregan; has 5 charges) * - Restores 900 to 1500 mana at the cost of 600 to 1000 life. (you can commit suicide with these!) *The differend "Love is in the air" festival sweets grant 30 hit / 30 haste / 35 spell power / 40 defense rating for one hour. They can be found in choclate boxes randomly dropped by of Adoration obtainable once an hour of for handing in a Giftset of your faction. Titles There are now 4 titles obtainable at level 1. They will not make your character do any better as a twink, but it might be something to pimp your twink even more. * awards " the Diplomat". The title requires exalted with the Timbermaw Hold, Sporeggar and Mag'har image:Horde_15.gif or Kurenai image:Alliance_15.gif. Watch this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UraQT5ryT-A * awards " of the Horde" or " of the Alliance" depending on your faction. This title requires you to have gained a minimum of hundred thousand honorable kills which can be done by world-PvPing. * awards " the Noble". The title can only be obtained during the Noblegarden which is a season event once a year. The title requires to complete 8 specific achievements. * awards " the Explorer" title for completely exploring Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, Outlands and Northrend. As an awesome side benefit exploring all of Northrend awards ! Fun stuff Below you'll find a list of items you can use at level 1 to amuse your enemies. These items can only improve the fun factor of playing your twink, since their effects are purely cosmetic (with the only exception being the pet, whose aura debuffs the player aside from changing his/her appearance). The WoW TCG Loot items can only be acquired from Landro Longshot in Booty Bay (discovering this area awards 55 XP) and the Blizzcon promotional items can only be acquired from Ransin Donner in Ironforge and Zas'Tysh in Orgrimmar. * - Eat me. (cooked ; turns you into a pirate or a ninja for 60 minutes) * - Become a hulking red ogre for 10 min! (TCG Loot item; you can fight in the ogre disguise for 10 minutes and then use it again, because it's cooldown is just 10 minutes long!) * - It's a murloc costume. (Blizzcon promotional item; this disguise breaks when you attack, get attacked, eat/drink or cast a spell) * - Transforms you into a helpless Blackwhelp for 15 min. You cannot attack or cast spells while transformed. (it's hard to get this one, and since it only has three charges, it's not worth it) * - Right Click to summon and dismiss your disgusting oozeling. Your oozeling has a disgusting aura about him and will significantly reduce your defenses while he is around. (rare drop; this pet's aura lowers your defense and resistances by 20, but it makes you green) * - Summon and control your steam tonk. (an engineering schematic from vendors in Ironforge and Orgrimmar) * - Right Click to summon a robot pet that will fight other fighting robots. (a world drop engineering schematic) * - Summon a ring of light on a specific location that lasts for 3 min. (created with , a quest reward from the Lunar Festival) * , , , - Throw a smoke flare at a specific location that lasts for 5 min. (the first three are made with engineering, the red one can only be bought from a vendor near Ogri'la) * , , - Throw it to a friendly player. If they have free room in their pack they will catch it! (get them on AH; you can throw all three at once with a proper macro) * - Right Click to build a paper gyrocopter. Throw the to a friendly player. If they have free room in their pack they will catch it! (TCG Loot item; the conjured flying machines work like a ) * - Summons and dismisses a rideable turtle. It may be slow, but it gets you off your feet! (TCG Loot item; yes, you can have your very own mount at level 1!) * - Right Click to activate your Personal Weather Maker. (TCG Loot item; makes funny weather effects above your head) * - Right Click to create a kettle of spicy . (TCG Loot item; the gumbo makes you occasionally belch with a green flame effect) * - Right Click to tap a pony keg of delicious . (only available during the Brewfest event; serve beer to weaken your opponents!) * - Right Click to set up a relaxing little picnic. (TCG Loot item; want to take a break between duels? make a picnic and be able to serve and eat a !) * - Right Click to set up a romantic picnic. (only available during the Love is in the Air event; clicking on the basket while someone else clicks on it will cause the players to sit and flirt with each other) * - Right Click to start the dance party. (TCG Loot item; so you don't like picnics and would like to dance instead? no problem!) * - Ask a question, then right click to receive your answer! (TCG Loot item; even more bored? the fortuneteller awaits!) * - Right-Click to feed this magical biscuit to a targeted Non-Combat Pet, doubling its size for as long as it remains at its master's side. (TCG Loot item; since you can have any non-BoP vanity pet, you can feed it sometimes as well; redeeming the code awards with a stack of 50) * - Right Click to leave flickering fel fire in your wake. (TCG Loot item; you leave footprints with fel fire; redeeming the code awards with a stack of 50) * / - Only available during the Cataclysm pre-events. Transforms you into a Gnome / Troll for 30 minutes Buffs The following are buffs you can receive at level 1. This only includes world buffs and buffs from other players. *Fire Festival Fortitude (world buff) - Awards 30 Stamina to everyone in the Capital Cities during the time a midsummer quest is handed in. *Spirit of Zandalar (world buff) - Awards 50 of each stat to anyone in Booty Bay or Yojamba Isle for 2 hours when someone in Booty Bay or on Yojamba Isle turns in the heart of Hakkar. Lasts 2 hours. *Warchief's Blessing (world buff) - Increases Health by 300, Mana Regeneration by 10 and Melee Haste Rating by 150 to anyone in Orgrimmar or Crossroads when someone delivers For the Horde! Lasts 1 hour. *Rallying Cry of the Dragonslayer (world buff) - Improves spell critical strike rating by 140, melee and ranged critical strike rating by 70, and adds 140 attack power to anyone in Stormwind or Orgrimmar when someone in Stormwind or Orgrimmar turns in the head of Onyxia or Nefarian. Lasts 2 hours. It persists through death. * (Leatherworker buff) - Adds 80 haste rating to anyone near the user. It should be noted that this should be used by a Leatherworker in the group right before the start of a duel, as it cannot be used during, and does not last very long. * - Awards a random appearance and a possible proc buff. *Mark of the Wild - Increases armor by 65, attributes by 2. *Power Word: Fortitude - Increases stamina by 3. *Thorns - Causes 3 Nature damage to attackers. *Devotion Aura - Gives 160 additional armor. *Blessing of Might - Increases attack power by 20. *Power Word: Shield - Absorbs 44 damage. NOTE: The reason that many high level buffs were not listed here, specifically player buffs, is because all player buffs are automatically downranked to a rank trainable at level 10 or lower when used against level 1 characters. One other thing to be noted is that buffs that do not last very long, such as Power Word: Shield and Drums of Battle, should be buffed only seconds before the start of a duel to maximize effect, as well as the fact that a player cannot be buffed by others during a duel. Raiding Since Patch 3.3.0 players below level 10 cannot join a raid group. So while the format has changed, twinks are looking at more creative ways to down these 'raid bosses'. All the following encounters are listed and detailed for twinks. Non-twinks are recommended to stay away from these encounters entirely. Gamon (12) Difficulty: Really Easy (1/10) - 5-man Gear: Semi-twink (5/10) - Easily doable with semi-twinks. Gamon is extremely simple. *Have twinks stand on either sides of him, and deal damage, forcing him to switch targets, giving the other a stab at his back. *Start off with a ranged attack or Magic Candle for quick, free, damage. *He has a chance to be affected by Discombobulator Ray. Lizzarik (19) Difficulty: Not very hard, if done properly (3/10) - 5-man. Gear: Twink (6/10) - Requires most non-soulbound gear.'' Lizzarik is a travelling businessman selling various green and white swords. Lizzarik patrols with his friend Jorb a lvl 37 ogre from Ratchet to The Crossroads and back again. Both Lizzarik's and Jorb's level might be varying from time to time. Lizzarik alone used to be a nice step up from the classic Gamon raids. The tricky part with Lizzarik is that his friend Jorb bodyguards him. This means that either you have to get rid of Jorb first or take both of them in one fight. After recent patches fighting both Jorb and Lizzarik attracts the lvl 40 guards nearby making them attack you. You cannot fight the guards back. This means that the safest thing to do is to fight Lizzarik while he is patrolling between Ratched and The Crossroads. This also adding another problem, hostile mobs. When fighting Lizzarik outside The Crossroads and Ratchet you have to be careful not to aggro any nearby mobs. Lizzarik yields no loot and no exp when killed. * Lizzarik has 449 hp. * If your raid starts a wipefest you can repair your armor if needed by talking to Lizzarik. * Requires you to have the Ratchet reputation, talk to Lizzarik to achieve the faction. * Should be fought outside Ratchet or The Crossroads to avoid guards being attracted. * Jorb will attack you, if Lizzarik is attacked. Hogger (11 Elite) Difficulty: Easy (4/10) - 10-man Gear: Twink (6/10) - Requires most non-soulbound gear. Hogger has its own article. Please visit the page. Shade of the Horseman (11) Difficulty: Moderate (6/10) - 10-man Gear: Twink (6/10) - Requires most non-soulbound gear. Only available once per 15 minutes during Hallow's End. Lands after all fires are put out. *Before landing, he may throw pumpkins at players, causing them to lose control of their character and lose 5% - 10% health every second for 5 seconds. You CANNOT trinket out of this! *He has 2210 health. *He will fight hand-to-hand after landing. *He is hard due to his high health, but should be taken out shortly with 10 people. Jorb (37) Difficulty: Hard (7/10) - 25-man Gear: Twink (7/10) - Requires all non-soulbound gear. Fighting Jorb is quite similiar too fighting Lizzarik. * Jorb has about 1536 hp. * Jorb's friend Lizzarik will attack you when Jorb is attacked. * Requires Gadgetzan "At War". * The Gadgetzan faction can be enterd by killing Lizzarik. Cenarion Emissary Blackhoof (55) Difficulty: Hard (8/10) - 25-man Gear: Twink (8/10) - Requires all non-soulbound gear. Blackhoof has no tricks or abilities, and is a rather simple encounter. You will lose 25 Cenarian Circle Rep. * It is advisable to spread mages out and time casts so Blackhoof will take damage and switch aggro before dealing any damage. * Remember to attack Blackhoof in the back for Melee damage to avoid being parried. * Healers should be prepared to heal a lot during this encounter. Attunement: This encounter requires a level 1 attunement of a sort. *Have a level 70 hunter with Misdirection in your group. *Have the hunter cast Misdirection on you. *Have the hunter aggro Cenarion Emissary Blackhoof and he will attack you. *Once dead, have the hunter kill Cenarion Emissary Blackhoof. This will add Cenarion Circle to your reputation list at 2975/3000 Unfriendly and allow you to set it at war. Another way to add the Cenarion Circle to your reputation list is during the lunar festival. You only have to do Quest:The Lunar Festival quest and receive +5 reputation with the Cenarion Circle. Cenarion Emissary Jademoon (55) Difficulty: Hard (8/10) - 25-man Gear: Twink (8/10) - Requires all non-soulbound gear. This fight is more or less the same as fighting Cenarion Emissary Blackhoof. This is also an alternative for alliance to fight in stead of Cenarion Emissary Blackhoof Doomguard (70) Difficulty: Heroic (10/10) - 40-man Gear: Epic (9/10) - Fully geared recommended. All non-soulbound gear, Voice Amplification Modulator and Insignia of the Horde highly recommended. Furbolg Medicine Pouch recommended as well. A Doomguard is summoned by a Warlock, and automatically kills a random party member upon summoning. This is considered the hardest level 1 encounter. To set up the encounter, do the following: Find a remote location to duel, suggestively between the Valley of Trials and Razor Hill, due to it being the quietest place, with almost no high level character interference. Use self-buffs and self-buff items for a "real"-style raid encounter. You should summon the encounter near the graveyard, but far enough to keep away from mobs and guards. This way you can quickly resurrect as soon as you go down to avoid a total wipe. With 10% durability loss per kill, you can have up to 9 deaths per encounter, with 1 try per hour due to the cooldown. Have the Warlock in your group for a "real"-style raid encounter, where upon summoning a random party member will be killed. *As the battle begins, keep your healers in the back away from aggro, as War Stomp (Doomguard) has a good chance of killing them if they are stacking full intellect and spell power. *Remember to "split" tanking between everyone, with racials like "Berserking" and "Blood Fury" being used to switch aggro. *Casters play a huge role in this fight. Not only do they attack ranged and keep aggro off with ease, but they can avoid attacks like Rain of Fire by standing far away. *Your healers should be fully prepared to heal nonstop. *Because of the Doomguard's insane damage, expect each member to go down in no more than 2 hits, usually 1. *Voice Amplification Modulator is extremely useful in this battle if your trinket is on cooldown. *If Rain of Fire (Doomguard) is cast, everyone must quickly move, or be killed, as it will deal 100 damage per second in a 30 yard radius. *Cripple will effectively reduce DPS by 45%, and may cause major damage if Rain of Fire (Doomguard) is cast while under the effects of Cripple, specifically it's movement speed decrease. Because of this, it is advisably to use Racials or Insignia of the Horde to dispel Cripple. *Be prepared to constantly move behind the Doomguard to avoid being parried. With a fully twinked team, the racials Blood Fury and Berserking will decide the "tank", and will allow up to 10 seconds of keeping aggro on one person, if being consistently healed by the healers, and allows more damage and more time to stay behind the Doomguard. *It is a good idea to split the melee damage between the front of the Doomguard, and the back. When the Doomguard attacks the back, the ones in the front will attack the back and regain aggro, making sure the Doomguard constantly switches, taking more damage. Strategies Back attack Having twinks stand at either side of an enemy will cause the enemy to consistently switch targets between the twinks because any mob higher than level 1 has an extremely high chance to parry attacks coming from the front. This will enable constant attacks to the back which cannot be avoided. Kiting Requires: *Discombobulator Ray *Tricky Treat x5 (minimum) *Hallow's End Result: *40% movement speed increase over enemy. GREAT kiting at level 1. Gives you GREAT distance over your opponent to pull off ranged attacks or to use your bandages that can heal up to 250 a second. 25% less stun duration Requires: *Orc *Voice Amplification Modulator Result: *25% less Stun duration on all stuns. This combination can be very nice at level 1, especially against other Rogues and Warlocks. It will take off up to 13.75 seconds off of Sap, and up to 5 seconds off of Fear. Haste improvement Possible haste enchants are: * 20/52% haste to 2H weapon. Weapon Counerweight. * 10/26% haste to Gloves. Enchant Gloves - Minor Haste. * 10/26% haste to Head. Libram of Rapidity. * 10/26% haste to Legs. Libram of Rapidity. The possible temporary enchants are: * up to 150/390% haste. Warchief's Blessing. *** * up to 80/208% haste. Drums of Battle. *** You can get a Grand total of 50/130% permanent haste and up to 230/598% temporary haste, with a grand total of up to 280/728% haste. This will effectively multiply your DPS by 7.28 and will keep it that for up to 30 seconds (duration of Drums of Battle), and up to 338% haste for up to 1 hour (duration of Warchief's Blessing). This will effectively multiply your DPS by 3.38. *** With the inclusion of patch 3.0.2, Drums of Battle and other buffs appear to have scaled to level, or a random value up to a maximum. If it is either one, level 1 twinks are nerfed pretty badly, and if it's the first, we're as good as nerfed to the ground against high level players. Cataclysm Recently, new items have been found in the Cataclysm beta. Heirlooms There are new Helm and Cloak heirlooms! http://www.wow.com/photos/cataclysm-beta-guild-vendor/ So far, the new Heirlooms are all rewards from the new Guild Levelling system in Cataclysm. The stats at level 1: *Preened Tribal War Feathers: Leather, Head, 1 armour, 2 stam, 1 int, 1 spi, 1 crit rating, 10% exp bonus *Mystical Coif of Elements: Mail, Head, 1 armour, 2 stam, 1 int, 1 spi, 1 crit rating, 10% exp bonus *Stained Shadowcraft Cap: Leather, Head, 1 armour, 1 agi, 2 stam, 1 crit rating, 1 hit rating, 10% exp bonus *Tattered Dreadmist Mask: Cloth, Head, 1 armour, 2 stam, 1 int, 1 crit rating, 1 haste rating, 10% exp bonus *Tarnished Raging Berserker's Helm: Mail, Head, 1 armour, 1 agi, 2 stam, 1 haste rating, 1 hit rating, 10% exp bonus *Polished Helm of Valor: Plate, Head, 1 armour, 1 stre, 2 stam, 1 crit rating, 1 hit rating, 10% exp bonus *Ancient Bloodmoon Cloak: Back, 14 armour, 5% exp bonus *Worn Stoneskin Gargoyle Cape: Back, 14 armour, 5% exp bonus *Inherited Cape of the Black Baron: Back, 14 armour, 5% exp bonus References External links ;Level 1 twink guilds * Level One : An Alliance guild on the US server Blade's Edge. * The Good Ol Days : An Alliance guild on the US server Kalecgos. * "Level one Twinks" : There are 38 guilds by the name "Level one Twinks". * "Swords Crossed" is a level 1 twink guild on The Venture Co. European servers. They have succesfully raided lots of higher level mobs. Footage of these battles can be viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/user/Averageyuutubemoron. * "Capped At One" : A Horde guild on the Oceanic server "Jubei'thos". They are currently recruiting as of this day: 1st of October, 2010, and If anybody is interested in joining, come on Jubei'thos, perhaps transfer with some BoA's, and join in the twinking fun! Category:Guides Category:twinking guides